Why Sonic couldn't compete against Mario
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: Ever wonder why Nintendo won the console war against Sega? Maybe this will give you an idea. I don't hate Mario or Sonic. Warning: Some strong language.


**Why Sonic couldn't compete against Mario**

**Hello, in this rant I'm going to talk about why Sonic couldn't compete against Mario and how Sega couldn't compete in the hardware business. **

**In my "Even Mario isn't perfect" rant I went on about how even Mario had disadvantages despite how people have considered him the best video game character ever. This does not mean I'm not some kind of Sonic fanboy. As I stated myself, in that story I do not hate Mario, but he has a fair amount of flaws which piss me off. **

**I feel the same way about Sonic. But like that rant, I too also have a fair amount of things about Sonic which I think have disadvantages and I'm pretty sure have pissed me and the Sonic fans off about him, but are not a big deal.**

**Like my essay with Mario, I do not hate Sonic, but he does have a fair amount of disadvantages and I believe that despite what I say about Mario. I believe Mario is still much better than Sonic.**

**Why Sonic couldn't compete against Mario **

**No 1 - The times.**

Mario was out 10 years before Sonic even existed. Mario was made in 1981, Sonic in 1991. By that time there was already a huge stack of Mario games that existed, Donkey Kong 1, Jr and 3 and Super Mario Brothers 1, 2 and 3, on NES. I'm sure there's others I missed but that'll do for now. There was also Super Mario Land on Gameboy. By the time Sonic was created there was already a huge amount of games of the other mascot to choose from. So which mascot would you prefer in 1991? Mario, which had about 10 games made about him. Or Sonic with the one game. You came up with the mascot a little too late Sega.

**No 2 - The Gameplay in the games**

Sonic's gameplay is fun. But Mario's is a lot more fun. Now just because a game is hard doesn't mean it sucks,but it can still piss you off!! The one thing that annoys me about Sonic is those damn chaos emeralds! They're hard to get and if you don't get them you get the bad ending, which makes you feel you haven't achieved anything. And another thing which really pissed me off, if even when I worked my ass off to get the emeralds and get the correct ending. I would still feel bad because the fat bastard Doctor Robotnik would just steal them all again in the next game and you'd have to work your ass off again. It just makes me want to go into the screen and kick the fat fucker in the balls!

Mario has more relaxing gameplay. I'm thankful there's only one ending to the game and there not some special item you have to bust your balls for and when you finish the game. It feels like a much better feeling Mario also had much better powerups. Mario could get the ability to fly, to shoot fireballs to throw hammers even the strange powerups were amusing. Like the special raccoon suit which could make Mario turn into a statue so he couldn't get hurt. Tch...I wonder what drugs they were taking when they came up with that. And Mario and Luigi can swim! Now what's wrong with making Sonic do that!? AT LEAST MAKE IT SONIC CAN SWIM!?

Now what Sonic's ability compared to Mario and Luigi? Oh he can run really fast. Big butt-fucking whoop! At least Mario and Luigi can hold on to their coins when they get hit unlike you with rings, you clumsy klutz!

His powerups are the ability to breathe underwater when the Mario brothers can do that for an unknown reason. To be turned invincible like a star would, and a wide range of shields which protect from fire and lightening attacks. The water shield can make Sonic bounce like a ball. and the fire shield makes him do a double jump. Is that better than the powerups in the Mario games? You decide.

Mario's games also have much more levels and are longer. Super Mario Brothers 1 had about 32 levels. Sonic the hedgehog had about 19 to 20 levels and the level numbers were about the same in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and 3. Although Super Mario Brothers 2 had about the same levels as a Sonic the hedgehog game. Super Mario Brothers 3 had about 70. Same for Super Mario World. (I can't give an exact number but it's around that amount.)

**Mario had more genres. No 3.**

Mario also had a much wide variety of genres. Over the years of when Mario and Sonic competed. (About 1991-2002) Mario had played golf, tennis, go racing, party games and was in rpg's. True Sonic was in a go-kart game. But to me Sonic Drift is such a shit game and this came after Mario Kart making it a rip off, and I'm sorry if any of you like that like game and I'm badmouthing it. Maybe I would like the game if it had better controls, better powerups, more than 4 racers and if Sonic wasn't in a car. What is Sonic doing in a car when he can run faster!? And Mario Kart also has more tracks and better powerups than Sonic R.

**Now I could go on and on about why Sonic couldn't compete against Mario, I could go on about stuff like how the Mario bros. villain Bowser, has a much better name than Dr. Eggman. And while Mario and Sonic both have too many characters, Sonic's wider range of characters are more pointless, but I've said enough. I'll wrap this up.**

**Again I do not hate Mario or Sonic in the rants I do. Although I like Mario better than Sonic, Sonic's games are still enjoyable to a certain extent. However for Sonic to try and take out Mario, that's just not something he can do.**

**Please review!**


End file.
